


Marriage By Accident, Lovers By Choice

by funidontlikeyoueither, Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bachelorette Party, Crack Fic, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Mention Of Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Minor Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Sebastian Smythe, Never Have I Ever, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Paris (City), Past Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Past Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, Underage Drinking, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: “I would marry you,” Kurt mumbled.“I would totally marry you!” Sebastian replied.“Do you mean it?”“Always. Though maybe I should take you to dinner first.”“Yeah, that’s more realistic.”“I don’t know,” Santana said, joining the pair outside. “It doesn’t seem that far-fetched. You always bicker like an old married couple.”
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Marriage By Accident, Lovers By Choice

Kurt stared at the almost empty coffee cup in front of him, desperately wishing that Blaine would hurry up. He was sitting alone inside the Lima Bean, at their usual table, and Blaine was running nearly an hour late. Typical. They had barely been back together for a week and the honeymoon phase was already over. And Kurt was back to being alone and ignored.

At least, he wasn’t alone anymore now.

Kurt glanced up from his cup to see a smirky meerkat taking a seat in the empty chair opposite him. _Blaine’s_ chair. _Ugh,_ Kurt thought, _wrong Warbler_.

“Well, Hummel, fancy seeing you here,” Sebastian sneered. He looked around the room. “And without your loverboy, no less.”

Kurt glared at Sebastian and sighed. “I’m not in the mood, Sebastian. Don’t you have something better to do? Or do you _actually_ live here?”

Sebastian’s smirk faltered a little. Kurt’s tone lacked its usual sassy edge. In fact, he sounded more _sad_ than irritated. Still, Sebastian couldn’t let his concerns show. “What’s up with you? Did Blaine realise how hideous your taste in clothing actually is?”

“Blaine wouldn’t notice if I was actually an elephant!” Kurt was almost growling. “And what is ‘up with me’ is none of your business.”

Sebastian fought back a laugh. There was the bite Kurt normally had. “Oh! I knew it. You _are_ an attention whore, and you’re pissed that Blaine isn’t noticing you.”

“Speak for yourself.” Kurt threw Sebastian an icy glare.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Anyway, where is your precious boyfriend? Wait, he _is_ still your boyfriend, right? Or am I finally going to get what I deserve?”

Kurt hesitated. The banter between them was familiar and was actually a good distraction, but right now, he needed someone to confess to. He had been keeping everything in for so long and he needed an outlet. And so what if that person was Sebastian? Maybe he could actually help out the green-eyed boy. “Yes, we are still together,” he said slowly, “but believe me when I say you can do better- and that’s coming from me of all people.”

“Oh, trouble in paradise?”

“It’s far from paradise,” Kurt admitted. “And looking back on it, it was never really paradise to begin with.” He saw the look Sebastian was giving him- the meerkat looked like he was on the verge of laughter. He thought Kurt was being a drama queen. “And why am I telling you this?” Of course Sebastian wouldn’t take him seriously. It was just nice for someone to listen for once. 

“No, keep going.” Sebastian was pretending that he didn’t care, but he was actually intrigued. After all, it wasn’t every day that you got an inside look to the perfect fantasy that was ‘Klaine’. “I should know this for when I finally win his heart,” he added quickly when he saw Kurt smile. He couldn’t let Kurt be _too_ pleased. “When did it all start?”

“I’d probably say around the time we started _West Side Story_. He knew that I needed the part to get into NYADA and he agreed to help me get it, but he auditioned with a Tony song. I was the only other person trying out for the role. I get that he was probably more suited for the role, but it still hurt.”

Sebastian frowned slightly. “That’s actually a little messed up. I know that I haven’t exactly played fair in the past, but I wouldn’t do that to someone I loved.”

Kurt could see that Sebastian was being genuine and smiled sadly. “That was just the beginning of it. There was also the Scandals incident, jealousy, accused cheating, his ‘hero’ act… the list goes on.” Kurt shrugged helplessly.

“Hang on,” Sebastian said, “Scandals? You mean when the three of us went there?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian gave Kurt a look insinuating that he should elaborate.

“After we left the bar that night, I tried to get him into the backseat of my car. He was drunk and I didn’t want him to throw up. All of a sudden, he got really handsy and started to kiss me. I brushed it off, but then he pulled me down beneath him and he almost…” Kurt couldn’t look Sebastian in the eye anymore. Suddenly, the memory was so fresh and vivid and wouldn’t stop playing over and over in his head.

Sebastian stared at Kurt for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. “That’s… Why didn’t you come and get me?”

“Why do you think, Sebastian?” Kurt snapped. The moment was over and his walls were back up. “After you spent the night dancing with him and insulting me… would you have listened to me or done something? _I don’t think so!_ ”

“Of course I would have, Hummel. That was sexual assault! I may have been trying to sleep with him, but for God’s sake, there has to be a line drawn!”

Kurt took a deep breath. He couldn’t blame Sebastian for this. “Yeah,” he agreed.

“Why didn’t you break up with him?”

Kurt thought about this for a minute but couldn’t find an answer. “I don’t know. I guess I thought that I wouldn’t have anyone else who would want me. I even sang _I Have Nothing_ in Glee to him once.”

“Why?”

“He accused me of cheating on him after reading through my texts with another guy. I still don’t see what the issue was, they were family-friendly.”

Sebastian gave Kurt a curious look. “Did you ever read mine and Blaine’s texts?”

“No. No matter how much I despised you, I still trusted him.”

“They weren’t family-friendly, to say the least.”

“I thought so,” Kurt replied.

“He’s such a hypocrite.” Sebastian was surprised at himself for insulting Blaine so easily. 

“Were you the one making the texts un-family-friendly?” 

“We both were,” Sebastian told Kurt, “but he indicated it more times than not.”

Kurt nodded. He wasn’t too surprised by it all, he had been aware of Blaine’s constant need for attention for a while.

“So,” Sebastian said, “you never did tell me. Where is he?”

“I honestly don’t know. He was supposed to meet me here a while ago to help me cope with something, but he never showed.”

Sebastian spoke before he could help himself, “Cope with what?”

“Finn’s death.”

“Who?”

“Finn, my stepbrother. The same Finn who you photoshopped naked photos of for blackmail.” Kurt’s tone grew more defensive towards the end as he recalled the anger he felt back in his senior year.

“Oh!” Sebastian let out a little laugh, then his smile instantly fell. “Wait, he died?”

“Yes. Why else would I come back from New York?”

“Failure?” Sebastian realised what he said and his expression softened. “Sorry, bad joke. I am sorry for your loss, though.”

Kurt couldn’t pass the opportunity to brag. “If you call getting into NYADA and working part-time at Vogue a failure, then I don’t even want to know what your standards are,” he gloated. “And thanks. Believe it or not, you’re the first person who I’ve properly talked to about this. And you’re also the only person who knows about Scandals, so don’t tell anyone.”

“About that,” Sebastian said, “maybe you should leave Blaine.”

“I’m not saying that I haven’t thought about it, but it’s not that easy.”

“How isn’t it easy? Just tell him you don’t want to be with him.”

“That’ll hurt his feelings,” Kurt said.

“So? God knows he’s considered your feelings less.” Kurt would have just let the comment slide, assuming that Sebastian was just referring to the information he had learned earlier, but then Sebastian slapped his hand over his mouth, showing that he had shared too much.

“What?” Kurt said, narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing.” 

“Sebastian.” Kurt gave Sebastian his best warning look.

Sebastian sighed. “You’re obviously going through a lot and I don’t want to make things any worse.”

“That’s nice of you, Sebastian, but if he cheated on me again, I need to know.” It was Kurt’s turn to cover his mouth.

“Again?”

“Never mind.”

“Tell me and I’ll tell you?” Sebastian attempted.

“Just after I moved to New York, Blaine slept with someone else because he was feeling lonely.” Kurt’s voice was dripping with bitterness.

“W- When?” Sebastian stuttered. “October?”

“Yes, if I remember correctly.”

“Kurt…”

“Oh my God, I was right, wasn’t I? The first thing I asked him was if it was you…”

“Kurt, he told me you guys were over. I didn’t know…” 

Kurt took a deep breath. “Well, I guess you did get what you wanted after all…”

“Kurt, I’m not the person I was 2 years ago. I don’t want this.”

“He lied to me,” Kurt said, ignoring Sebastian. “He said it wasn’t you.”

“I don’t know why he would say that. He was yelling my name enough times I thought for sure he’d remember it correctly.”

Kurt bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. “ Maybe it was because he knew that I would end it with him right then and there if I knew it was you. Or maybe you aren’t as good as you think.” Kurt’s tone was teasing.

“You didn’t break up with him?”

“No, not right away.”

“Why the hell not? Kurt, this is ridiculous.”

“It is, and now I know he lied again…”

“I’m sorry.” Why the hell was he apologising so much? This wasn’t like Sebastian. Even if he had sworn to be less of a dick, he still wasn’t one to apologise.

“No, it’s a good thing I know.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Truth time. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I promised myself that I’d change, that I’d be a better person, and yet I’m still making things harder for you.” Gross, he sounded so _vulnerable_ and _sweet_.

“I can see that you’ve changed,” Kurt said. “I mean, I wouldn’t still be talking to you if you were the same cocky meerkat.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m still cocky. I’m just not going to point out your gay face as much. But since it’s been a while, you have a gay face.”

“You know, for some reason, your giant horse teeth and CW hair just became a lot more tolerable.”

“Ah, that’s called attraction, princess.” Sebastian winked.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Sebastian. The only time that I was ever attracted to you was before you spoke to me for the first time.” Well, Kurt hadn’t intended for _that_ to slip out.

“Oh? Tell me more, tell me more.”

“ _Summer Loving_? Really, Sebastian?” Kurt was suddenly enjoying the conversation with Sebastian- not that he would ever admit that to the meerkat. 

Sebastian grinned. “I thought you’d enjoy that reference, or had I better shape up?”

“’Cause I need a man who can keep me satisfied?”

“If you ever need to be _really_ satisfied, you know where to find me.”

“You wish.” Kurt snorted.

“Do I now? Because guess what, I can get a guy a million times hotter than you anytime I want.”

“And yet you still want Blaine.” Kurt blushed. Blaine was still his boyfriend; he shouldn’t be insulting him like that, no matter how cruel he was. “I- that came out wrong…”

“Did it? Because I think you hit the nail on the head. Blaine’s hot, I’ll give him that, but his personality ruins it all.”

Sebastian wasn’t that wrong, and it wasn’t as if Blaine was around to hear it… “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re right.”

Sebastian gave Kurt a smug look. “Welcome to the dark side, babe. We have cookies.”

Kurt was slightly taken aback by the ‘babe’ but didn’t say anything. “I don’t eat cookies; gotta keep fit for NYADA. Cheesecake, though? That’s a different story.”

Sebastian chuckled. Of course Kurt was a cheesecake guy. “Come on, then. I’ll buy you one. You look like you haven’t eaten in ages.”

Kurt avoided Sebastian’s eyes for a moment. Finn’s death really had affected him. “Okay, I guess I deserve some sugar.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrow. “If you want that kind of sugar, go get it from your boyfriend.”

“Do you ever think about anything else?”

“Why would I think about anything else when intimacy is so great?”

“You’re impossible.” Kurt shook his head.

“What do you mean? I’m very doable.”

* * *

The closest restaurant was Breadstix, so the pair made their way over there, and before Kurt knew it, they were sitting in a booth with a cheesecake sitting between them. He had to admit, when Kurt woke up that morning, he wasn’t expecting to _enjoy_ spending time with Sebastian.

He was thinking about that when he took a bite out of a slice of cheesecake and moaned. “It’s been a while since I’ve had anything sweet.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian said.

“Mhm,” Kurt voiced, his mouth still full. Screw manners, it was only Sebastian he was talking to.

“You should treat yourself every once and awhile. And I don’t just mean with sex.” Sebastian winked.

Kurt swallowed harshly. “How does everything- and I mean _everything-_ that comes out of your mouth sound like an innuendo or a pick-up line of sorts? Where does that come from?” He was genuinely curious. 

“Guess I picked it up from my parents.” Sebastian shrugged casually. 

“How so?”

“I was an accident; they didn’t care about how they raised me. They didn’t have a filter. And not to mention the crowd they let me hang out with when I lived in France,” Sebastian admitted.

“Oh, I’m really sorry.”

“Better than me being a prude like you, right?” Sebastian laughed a little, but it was bitter.

Kurt frowned. “You don’t know anything about my sex life. You are so wrong.”

“Oh, really?” Sebastian tilted his head.

“What are you getting at?”

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove to me that you’re not a prude.”

“How exactly should I do that, huh?” Kurt blushed slightly.

“I think you know how.”

“Not gonna happen, Sebastian. Unlike someone, I’m not a cheater.”

Sebastian couldn’t hold back his laughter, and he snickered so loudly that a few customers from nearby tables turned to look at them. “Oh my God, did you think I was serious?”

Kurt was a little stung by the comment but he wasn’t sure why. “Why would you be? I’m an undesirable person who doesn’t know how to be sexy and has a gay face, right?” he ranted.

Sebastian’s expression instantly softened. Had he gone too far again? “I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to, I already know it’s true,” Kurt snapped. “And for the record, you did say that last comment. Many times.”

“Yeah, but I’m just teasing. You don’t actually think those things about yourself, right?”

Kurt looked down at his plate. “It’s hard not to think that when it’s all anyone has ever told me my whole life. Blaine, David, you… everyone has something to say about me, and they’re never positive.”

“Kurt-” great, now he felt bad, “I would totally do you if you weren’t so stuck up.”

Kurt chuckled, but it wasn’t friendly. “Right.”

“I would.”

Sebastian sounded strangely genuine and Kurt wasn’t sure how to respond. He wasn’t even sure if he entirely believed Sebastian, but he hoped the other male’s words were true. “Too bad then,” he eventually settled on saying.

“It really is.” Sebastian leans back in his seat and looks Kurt in the eyes, smirking. “You look really hot in those jeans.”

“And here we go again.” Kurt was actually flattered by the compliment. “You should see my NYADA-audition pants. And for the record, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Show me.”

“Fine.” Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket, glad that he had asked Blaine to record his performance. He loaded the video then handed his phone to Sebastian. 

Sebastian stared at the screen the whole time, never once making a rude comment. He was surprised at how hot Kurt could be. “God, Hummel. Touché, you are sexy. And please tell me you still have those pants.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly. “I don’t know why you would need to know that, but yes, I do.”

“Really?” Sebastian’s eyes flickered down to Kurt’s legs under the table. 

“Yeah, why?”

Sebastian winked, an idea entering his mind. If he could get Kurt single, he would most definitely get to see those pants in person. “No reason. On an unrelated note, can you call Blaine?”

The mention of Kurt’s boyfriend pulls the blue-eyed boy back into reality. “Again, why?”

“I want him to come over here.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Please, Kurt. Trust me.” Since when did Sebastian say _please_.

Kurt looked into Sebastian’s eyes- _were they always that green?_ \- and sighs. “Fine.”

“Want some privacy?”

“No, it’s fine.” Kurt dialled Blaine’s number and his boyfriend instantly picked up.

“ _What’s up, Kurt?_ ”

“Hi, um, could you meet me at Breadstix, please?” Kurt asked, avoiding Sebastian’s stares.

“ _Why?_ ” Blaine sounded frustrated. 

“Well, firstly, you agreed to meet me at the Lima Bean but never showed, and secondly, I need to talk to you.”

“ _Kurt, I’m busy, can’t you manage?_ ” 

Kurt was feeling slightly angry. Why couldn’t Blaine ever be there for him? “It’s really important, Blaine. Please.” His voice broke slightly at the end. 

Blaine groaned, and Kurt heard despite his effort to make it inaudible. “ _Fine, I’ll be there in half an hour._ ”

“Fine, see you soon,” Kurt said and hung up. He looked back at Sebastian. “He’ll be here in half an hour.”

“Was he giving you a hard time?” Sebastian asked. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you even want him to come?”

“I think you should leave him, as you already know. But you have too much of a ‘heart’ to do it. You mentioned before how he guilts you, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you can’t feel bad for him if he’s yelling at you. So, I’m going to flirt with you to make him jealous and he’ll do his Blaine-thing and you can leave him! Plus, if I’m here, I’ll make sure you don’t talk yourself out of it.”

Kurt nodded. That sounded like a plan.

* * *

Half an hour later, Blaine walked through the doors of Breadstix, an annoyed look on his face. As he approached Kurt’s booth, he noticed Sebastian sitting there. Anxiety suddenly filled him. What if his secret got out? He could lose Kurt for good.

“Sebastian? What are you doing here?” Blaine asked, thankful that his voice didn’t waver. 

Kurt noticed how Blaine spoke to Sebastian before him, but he didn’t feel the usual surge of jealousy that he had senior year. “Hello to you too, Blaine,” Kurt said.

Blaine looked at Kurt and frowned. “What is Sebastian doing here?”

“Talking to me? What else would he do? He just showed up and sat down like old times.” Kurt gave Sebastian a genuine smile.

Sebastian smiled back, never taking his eyes away from Kurt, even when he was addressing Blaine. “Kurt was just showing me his NYADA audition. What I wouldn’t give to be in those tight pants.”

Blaine’s face turned a fiery red. “Do you mind?” he said through gritted teeth. “That’s my boyfriend.”

“Come on, Blaine. You know what Sebastian’s like; he’s just teasing like he was with you.”

“It’s not fine when he does it with you, Kurt.” Blaine sat down in the booth besides Kurt and started to kiss him. Kurt didn’t enjoy the kiss. “Why don’t we get out of here?”

Kurt caught Sebastian’s eye and was pulled back to reality. “Actually, I need to talk to you about something really important,” Kurt says.

Blaine sighed and turned to Sebastian. “Can you go?”

“Why would I leave when I’m enjoying the view so much?” Sebastian replied, licking his lips as he gazed at Kurt.

“You’re impossible.” Kurt giggled, and Sebastian joined in on the laughter.

“Can we get on with it?” Blaine demanded.

“We can,” Kurt said, noting Blaine’s impatience. “I’ve been thinking about our relationship.”

“Let me guess, you want a threesome with Man-Whore over there? Is that why he’s here?”

Kurt’s eyes turned ice-cold. “Don’t call him that! And I highly doubt that you thought when you slept with him.”

“I told you I didn’t sleep with him!” Blaine’s tone was aggressive and made Kurt flinch.

“You lied!” Kurt exclaimed. “Just like how you lied about the ‘family friendly’ texts. Just like how you lied to my father about us breaking up over an argument. After you _cheated_ on me!”

Blaine looked at Sebastian. “You told him!”

“I’m sorry? Did we agree for me not to?”

“I’m glad he did,” Kurt said, “because if he didn’t, I wouldn’t have the courage to end this.”

“Wait, no, Kurt! I love you!” Blaine quickly babbled.

“No, you don’t. I don’t think you ever truly did, to be honest.”

“Kurt, please, we can fix this! I-I was going to ask you to marry me!”

“What?!” Kurt and Sebastian exclaimed at the same time.

“Kurt, please, marry me!” Blaine searched through his pocket and clumsily pulled out a gold ring. “I love you so much, I swear. We can fix this. Please. Just marry me.”

Kurt stared at the ring with wide eyes. He was tempted to say yes until he saw Sebastian shake his head. “No.”

“What?”

“You aren’t used to hearing that from me, are you? I said no, and this time, I hope that you can accept that and listen to me.” 

Blaine shook his head. “No, I am not going to let you embarrass me like this. Talk to me, would you? Marry me. No one else is going to love you like I do.”

“A few hours ago, I would have believed that. But now… I’d rather be alone than unhappy,” Kurt said, pleased to be throwing _It’s Not Right But It’s Okay_ back in Blaine’s face.

Blaine stood up. “Well, have fun dying alone. When you come to your senses, you know where to find me.” He took one final look at Sebastian then turned to Kurt. What was Kurt thinking, hanging around with _Sebastian_. “You’re making a mistake.”

“No, I’m not,” Kurt stated and watched Blaine leave. 

“He’s wrong, you know,” Sebastian said, and Kurt placed his attention back on the man sitting opposite him. 

“Even if he wasn’t, I meant what I said.”

“You okay?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt drew in a deep breath and exhaled. “I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulder.”

“It’s okay to not be okay, Kurt.”

“This I’m okay with. But Finn? No, I’m not okay with that. Not yet.”

“I wasn’t going to go through with it, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Posting the pictures of Finn online. It was just a stupid joke I took too far.”

“Kinda like the slushie?” Kurt asked.

“God, Kurt.” Sebastian buried his head in his hands. “That was _not_ meant to blind you. I just meant to ruin your clothes.”

“You should have seen how Blaine acted after,” Kurt said. “He tried to play me off as some damsel in distress that he had to save.”

“You’re kidding? He was the one who suggested it,” Sebastian confessed.

“What?”

“One afternoon I was asking him for advice on how to get back at you guys. He told me that slushying was a tradition for you McKinley guys, and said that I could ruin your clothes.”

“Unbelievable. He knows how the Glee Club and I used to get slushyed on a daily basis.”

“Looks like he set me up so he can play the ‘hero’,” Sebastian said, in disbelief.

“‘At least I was there to protect you this time,’ he had told me,” Kurt says. “I had spent so much time getting shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, had insults yelled at me. Yet I was okay. I always had my own back; I didn’t need him to save me- most of the time he made things harder for me. Why would he put himself at greater risk? He could have ended up _permanently_ blind, and for what? Sympathy? To be crowned the World’s Best Boyfriend? He wasn’t even humble about it.” Kurt sighed. “I just wish I could be with someone who doesn’t treat me like a charity case.”

Sebastian decided then that he wouldn’t sleep with Kurt. Kurt deserved someone who could treat him right, and that wasn’t Sebastian- at least not yet. He reached across the table and squeezed Kurt’s hand. “You will.”

* * *

It had been 2 years since that day in Breadstix, and quite a lot had happened. Kurt and Sebastian had remained friends. They had met up whenever Kurt was in Lima visiting his dad and Carole, and Sebastian had made several trips to New York, whether it be to take a look around schools or just see his best friend.

After graduating from Dalton, Sebastian had chosen to attend NYU. Although they were in the same city, the pair found themselves spending less time together than they did the year before. It wasn’t by choice, they were both just so busy with school. They managed to slip in occasional hang outs, and they called each other at least once a week.  
But when they were together, Sebastian had a strange feeling in his chest. It happened whenever he saw Kurt laugh, or when the blue-eyed boy would rant about something that he was truly passionate about. Sebastian couldn’t identify what the feeling was, so he just brushed it aside. It was probably just because he and Kurt were such good friends- he had never had a real _friend_ before. 

But Kurt knew right away what the feeling was, as he felt it too. But he completely ignored it. After all, what were the chances that _Sebastian_ would feel the same?

But right at that moment, Kurt wasn’t thinking about Sebastian. He was mulling over the invitation to Santana and Brittany’s bachelorette party that he held in his hand. It was so _vague_ \- no date, no address, and no information on the attire that should be worn. It only said ‘ _you’re invited_ ’. The couple had gotten engaged a few months back and had finally set a date, which was 3 weeks from now. Kurt sighed and decided that his best bet would be to call Santana and just get the rest of the information for himself.

He called Santana and she picked up after a few rings. "Hey, Santana. Can you give me more info on your bachelor party, please?"

" _Sure, what exactly? And it better be important, I have to plan a wedding and everything, you know. Not everyone can do it in a week like you, Hummel_ ,” she replied.

Kurt laughed. "Like when and where it is exactly. Oh, also, do I have to prepare myself for Rachel the Diva?"

Kurt could practically see Santana rolling her eyes at the last comment through the phone. " _Las Vegas, next Saturday, and no, it’s bad enough she’s coming to the wedding._ "

"Thank goodness I seriously couldn't put up with her. If you want help with planning, I'm available."

" _Oh, look at this, you are useful for being more than just a wardrobe critique._ "

"Very funny, so what do you need help with?"

" _You could call the others and pass on the information, even though I believe my invitations were detailed enough._ "

"Sure thing, who’s coming exactly?"

" _Sam, Quinn, Sebastian, Artie, Mike, Mercedes, Puck and Lord Tubbington. Yes, Brittany made me invite her cat._ "

Kurt laughed. "Oh, of course she did... wait... Sebastian?"

" _Yeah, you got a problem with that?_ "

"No, not at all, I'm glad actually. But when did you guys become friends?"

" _We ran into each other a little while back at the Lima bean- you were right, he_ does _live there. And we actually got along. Turns out when he isn’t trying to ruin our existence, he’s a pretty decent guy, popped collars aside._ "

"True, true and true. I’m surprised that he never mentioned you."

" _Excuse me? You and Fievel talk? You mean with death threats, right?_ "

"No we're friends. Best friends, even."

" _What?!_ " Kurt has to pull the phone away from his ear because she yelled so loud.

"He helped me cope with Finn's death and just was there for me."

" _Okay_." Santana was calmer, " _that’s justifiable_."

“He also helped me leave Blaine.”

" _Oooo, I see. You guys are hooking up._ "

"No!”

" _Sure_."

"We're just friends, nothing more."

" _Sure, you are._ "

"Besides he wouldn't actually go for me, you know, even if he said he would. I haven’t even hooked up with someone since Elliott.”

" _He said that he would? And back up, you and Elliott-Starchild-Total-Hottie-Gilbert hooked up? When did your life get so interesting._ "

Kurt didn’t have the energy to answer her questions. "Moving on, do you have a wedding dress yet?"

" _Yes and no. And by that, I mean Brittany chose me a dress and I desperately need you to pick me another._ "

"What?! Your wedding is in 3 weeks and- whatever. What are you imagining?"

" _Strapless, full length, curvy._ "

"Ok and traditional white?"

" _Of course, believe it or not I’m not going as the devil to my wedding_."

"Alright, consider it taken care of."

" _Really?_ "

"Yes, trust me, you'll be stunning."

" _Well, I guess I do deserve it after suffering through you shredding the defying gravity note._ "

"Don't remind me. I regret it to this day."

" _The only thing more destroyed than that note was Berry’s confidence after you told her._ "

"That's actually true." Kurt chuckled. "I look forward to seeing you, Santana."

" _Me too, Lady Hummel_."

After hanging up on Santana, Kurt decided to start off with Sebastian. They hadn’t talked all week aside from a few one-off texts, so he prayed Sebastian would answer. He always felt anxious whenever he called Sebastian, unsure if one morning he would wake up and Sebastian just wouldn’t be _there_ anymore.

“ _Waddup, Kurt._ ” But Sebastian was always _there_.

“Really? That’s your greeting?” Kurt chuckled, the uneasy feeling fading away. “Oh well, I have some news you might be interested in.”

“ _Do tell_ ,” Sebastian replied.

“Santana and Brittney’s bachelorette party is in Vegas next Saturday,” Kurt told him. “You can imagine my surprise when I heard your name mentioned on the guest list.”

“ _Babe, if it’s a party, I’m there. You should know that by now_.”

Kurt blushed at the nickname and was relieved that Sebastian couldn’t see him. Even after all these years, he wasn’t used to Sebastian’s affection. “You didn’t tell me that you guys made amends,” Kurt pointed out. “Oh, and be warned, she doesn’t believe that we’re just friends. She thinks we’re hooking up.” 

“ _I mean, if you’re down for phone sex, that can easily be arranged_.” The tease in Sebastian’s tone was clear.

Kurt snickered. “Still the same flirt I see.”

“ _Only for you, babe_ ,” Sebastian said, then he gasped. “ _Actually, no. Also, for this_ really _hot guy that I hooked up with last night. And the night before that. And basically, every single night._ ”

Kurt was surprised. He had never heard of Sebastian sleeping with the same guy on more than one occasion. This guy must be something special. “Oh… so when did that happen?” Kurt hated the jealousy that peeked out.

“ _You heard of friends with benefits?_ ”

“Of course I have.” Kurt had been in one of those relationships not too long ago.

“ _Well, he’s my roommate, and we hook up to keep things interesting._ ”

“Good for you.” It came out more bitter than Kurt intended.

“ _Do you remember what you said a while back, after I got pretty upset about my parents splitting up? And I said I’d never find a trusting relationship, and then you promised I would._ ”

“Yes.”

“ _I think you were right. When I’m with him, things are so different. I feel safe, like I do when I’m with you._ ”

“Yeah.” That sounded like falling in love to Kurt and he wished that he could be happy for Sebastian, but he just didn’t feel it. “I’m happy for you,” he lied.

“ _Thanks_ ,” Sebastian chirped. “ _So, any guys for you?_ ”

Kurt wondered if he should tell Sebastian about Elliott. To be fair, Sebastian did nothing but rave about his endless list of hookups. _Yet he never mentioned the friends-with-benefits guy_ , Kurt thought. “Yeah, actually. I was kind of seeing this guy, we were mostly sleeping together.”

“ _Oh?_ ”

“He’s in my band and he’s fashion-crazed like me. Maybe more than me, actually.”

“ _Sounds like your soulmate_.”

“That’s the thing,” Kurt admitted, “I don’t think we are meant to be together, in the long run, at least. We’re too similar.”

“ _This isn’t your way of telling me that you’re getting back with Blaine, is it?_ ” 

“What? Hell no!” Kurt exclaimed, receiving a laugh from Sebastian. “I won’t go back to him. Not this time.”

“ _Good_ ,” Sebastian said, “ _because he’s not right for you. You deserve better._ ”

“Yeah, I’m starting to believe that.”

Sebastian made a noise in acknowledgement. “ _I have to go; I’m meeting that guy. I think it might be a date._ ”

“Good luck,” Kurt said. Why was his chest hurting? God, was he _that_ jealous. “Have fun, okay? I’ll see you soon.”

“ _Thanks. Later, babe._ ”

Kurt sighed. He had to think about something else. “No better distraction than getting started on Santana’s dress,” he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Kurt was two hours into creating the dress. He had several rough sketches scattered about. It had taken him so long to draw a final design that he was happy with- for some reason his mind couldn’t stop drifting back to Sebastian, and he would absentmindedly end up drawing the male. He wasn’t sure that Santana would appreciate a Sebastian themed dress.

Kurt just couldn’t stop fixating on it. Sebastian was on a date. Sebastian had feelings for someone. Kurt didn’t even know that Sebastian was capable of feelings. And though it was a horribly selfish thought- he didn’t understand why Sebastian didn’t have feelings for _him_.

Sebastian may have made lewd comments about Kurt’s body from time to time, but he still didn’t find Kurt attractive. And that was how it all started for Sebastian, right? Sex. He would have sex with some amazing guy and catch feelings and fall in love. That was Sebastian’s fairy tale.

Kurt shook his head. That wasn’t right, he shouldn’t say that- nay, even _think_ that. Sebastian was a good guy at his core, and Kurt shouldn’t just stereotype him based on his enjoyment of sex. Of course Sebastian could have feelings- and those feelings would probably be hurt if Sebastian knew what Kurt had thought of him for a brief moment.

Kurt was sure that this guy Sebastian was seeing was _great_. And he was probably sexy, and funny, and smart, and good natured. All the things Kurt _wasn’t_. Because who would want him?

And somehow during all of these thoughts, Kurt designed the perfect dress for Santana. It suited her in every way- probably because it was the result of an angry and self-critical inner-monologue.

Kurt had already chosen out the material he wanted to use for the dress, so he could get right on it. And just hope that this bachelorette party would be Sebastian-drama free.

* * *

Sebastian’s hand danced around Elliott’s as they walked down the street. Eventually, he got a surge of courage and linked their fingers together. Elliott turned his head and smiled at Sebastian, squeezing his hand as they neared the restaurant. 

Sebastian felt his heart flutter- it was that damned smile that caught Sebastian’s attention to begin with. “You know,” Sebastian said, “I really like you.”

“I like you too,” Elliott replied innocently. He didn’t think too much of the statement, after all, they were just roommates who hooked up. 

Sebastian smiled to himself and took the step. He pulled Elliott around and connected their lips, but he felt something missing. 

Elliott kissed him back for a few seconds then pulled away. “I wasn’t expecting that,” he admitted. “What happened to the no-kiss rule?”

Sebastian bit his lip, taking Elliott’s comment to be teasing, not a genuine question. “Come on,” he said, taking Elliott’s hand again, “we’ll miss our reservation.”

They walked into the restaurant and got seated. 

“So what are you going for tonight?” Elliott asked, scanning the menu. “I was thinking pasta and then maybe some cheesecake for dessert. 

Sebastian felt his heart tug. _Cheesecake. Kurt_. Why did the simple mention of the sweet have that effect on him? He brushed it off. “Uh, the same I guess.”

“Okay.” Elliott picked up on the sudden tension in the air but decided to not comment on it just yet. 

“I was wondering if maybe you would want to go for a walk later?” Sebastian recalled all the times that Kurt had gushed over how romantic a late-night walk was.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Elliott was oblivious to Sebastian’s true goal. After all, this was _Sebastian_. He was the one who had made it clear from the start that this was all sex.

“Maybe we could share the cheesecake?”

Elliott shrugged. “I guess. After all, that’s half the calories, as my friend would say.”

“My friend says that too,” Sebastian laughed. “Maybe your friend and my friend should meet. They seem pretty similar.”

“Trust me, he’s one of a kind.” Elliott smiled fondly.

Sebastian smiled as well. “He really is.”

“You know, maybe they should meet up. My guy hasn’t had much luck relationship wise.”

“Mine either. He got out of a relationship with this Hobbit a few years back which kind of left him scarred.”

“Hobbit? That sounds familiar.”

“Yeah. I hope that the name Blaine Anderson isn’t familiar to you.” Sebastian chuckled but Elliott looked stunned.

“Wait. Are you talking about Kurt?”

Sebastian’s smile also fell. “K-Kurt? _My_ Kurt?” How had Sebastian- nay, neither of the trio, realised this sooner? How had their paths never crossed? Sebastian blamed himself for always being too busy to attend the band’s performances.

“Kurt? The bitch-I-don’t-give-a-fuck-what-you-say-about-me-and-my-clothes Kurt? The super-hot Kurt?”

Sebastian felt a slight possessiveness take over him at the sound of someone else complimenting Kurt. “That’s the one…”

“What a coincidence.” Elliott narrowed his eyes slightly. “Wait a minute, you’re Sebastian. _The_ Sebastian.”

“‘ _The_ ’ Sebastian?”

“Yeah. Sometimes, he won’t stop talking about you. You helped him a lot, especially with the dickhead, Blaine.”

“He said that?”

“It’s a surprise for you? He said he’s allowed to be more himself now and that’s because of you.”

Sebastian felt a sense of pride. “Wow…”

“Yeah, he’s amazing.” Elliott smiled sadly. “It’s too bad we had to end our thing.”

Sebastian felt sick. “Thing?”

“Yeah, we hooked up for a month or so. But he wanted something long term and that’s not my style…”

“How could you do that?” Sebastian’s tone comes out sharper than he intended. 

“What?”

“You had him and you just left him? If I had him, I would never let him go-” the words are out of his mouth before Sebastian realises what he’s saying.

“Chill, would you? It was a mutual break up, no one's hearts got broken. He knew what he was getting into.”

Sebastian still didn’t understand. “How could you not want a relationship?”

“I thought you of all people would understand.”

“He’s the best person I know.”

Elliott couldn’t help but think there were more to Sebastian’s words. “I know, but he’s not the one for me. We’re too alike. Besides, I think he likes someone else.”

“Who?”

“I’m not sure, but the way his eyes light up when he talks about this guy…”

Sebastian nodded. He had let himself get distracted by Kurt- _again_ \- and he had to get back to the topic at hand. “Speaking of relationships… would you be interested in one with me?”

“Oh.” Elliott looked down at his plate. “Is that what this is about? Is this a date for you?”

Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath. “It isn’t for you?”

Elliott slowly shook his head. “I’m sorry, no. I do like you but-”

“Just as a friend?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting you to see this any differently. I’m not the type of person to settle down.”

Sebastian sighed and stood up. “Have the cheesecake to yourself,” he said before walking away.

* * *

Saturday quickly arrived and Kurt met with Sebastian right in front of the entrance. They had both been so busy that they hadn’t seen each other all week.

“Hi,” Kurt said to Sebastian, “it’s good to see you again, Bas.” He flashes his best friend a smile. 

Sebastian blushed slightly. Ever since his outburst with Elliott about the brunet, he had been feeling a little embarrassed. The roommates had reconciled later, and Elliott had the nerve to suggest that Sebastian might have feelings for Kurt. How ridiculous was that? “Hey, babe,” he replied coolly, “how’s it hanging?”

“Good! I’m looking forward to this.” Kurt swung his overnight bag back and forth, trying to distract himself from how hot Sebastian looked in his suit. “What about you?”

“Same.” Sebastian gave Kurt a lopsided smile. “I kind of missed your gay face, not gonna lie.”

“I missed your smirk and stupid hair,” Kurt shot back, his tone equally teasing.

“Excuse me? This smirk has gotten me laid many-a times.”

“Of course it has.” The pang of jealousy hit Kurt again but he masked it behind a grin.

“I am _so_ getting laid at this thing,” Sebastian said as he walked through the double doors to the lobby. 

“Well, you do have a lot of options…”

Sebastian couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “What about you?”

“Me?” Kurt was taken aback for a second.

“Well, yeah,” Sebastian quickly said, “you're a guy who’s gay, and they’re the only requirements I need as long as you want to so…”

Luckily, Sebastian was saved by Santana who met them in the lobby. 

“Are you two lovebirds gonna come in or what?” she yelled.

Sebastian smirked at Kurt and held his hand out to the other male. “Shall we?”

Kurt rolled his eyes but took the offered hand. “We shall.”

As they walked into the reserved suite, which was already packed with guests, the room fell silent.

“What’s happening?” Sebastian whispered to Kurt.

Puck was the first person to react. “What the hell is _he_ doing here, and why is he holding Kurt’s hand?”

Sebastian tensed. So he was unwelcome here. Kurt noticed the change in Sebastian and squeezed his hand. 

“Puck, Sebastian was invited and he’s my friend, so I’m only going to say this once: if anyone gives him shit then you will have to deal with me. And you know that it’s a bad idea to be on my bad side.”

Sebastian felt shame fill him. He was making things harder for Kurt again. “Kurt… it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.”

Sebastian lowered his voice so that only Kurt could hear him. “I deserve it.”

Before Kurt could reply, Santana stepped in. “Okay, everyone, this is mine and Britt’s party, and we invited him, so shut your damn mouths and get over it.”

Gradually, the volume of the room increased as everyone began talking amongst themselves. 

Santana turned back to the pair. “You’re welcome. And for the record, I hope that if you decide to do karaoke, you won’t shred any notes this time.” She winked at Kurt and walked away.

“What was that about?” Sebastian asked Kurt.

“In my sophomore year, I auditioned for a _Wicked_ solo against Rachel. But last minute, I threw the high F.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I didn’t want my dad to be embarrassed that his son was singing girl songs.”

Sebastian squeezed Kurt’s hand. “Did Rachel ever find out?”

“Yes, and it was the first time that her confidence fell from a million to zero.” Kurt chuckled at the memory.

“God, why couldn’t I have seen that?”

“I wish you could have; it was _so_ satisfying.”

“More satisfying than beating me at Regionals?”

“Erm, I don’t think anything could beat that,” Kurt laughed.

Santana heard Kurt’s laugh and smiled. _Just friends my ass_ , she thought. Then she got a wicked idea. “Hey, Hot Stuff,” she called out to Sebastian. Once she had his attention, she asked, “Did you see Kurt’s _Single Ladies_ routine?”

Sebastian’s grin grew. “His… what?”

“Nothing,” Kurt quickly said. “Santana, don’t you dare.”

“Come on, babe, show me,” Sebastian prompted.

“I don’t have Tina here,” Kurt attempted.

“You have me,” Santana said, then she called Brittany over.

Santana grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him up to the stage. “Let’s show your boy what you got.”

Santana and Brittany stood on each side of Kurt, and as the music started, he let himself be consumed by the music. He easily fell into the choreography, it all coming naturally to him. As he showed off his hips, Sebastian’s mouth fell open.

“Damn,” Sebastian whispered. Why was he attracted to this? 2 years ago, had he caught Kurt doing this, he would have mocked the boy to no end. But now all he wanted was to get Kurt out of that damned suit and into a hotel bed.

The music came to an end and the room was filled with applause, and Sebastian was no exception. He clapped louder than anyone. Kurt caught Sebastian’s gaze and winked at him. 

“So that was that,” Kurt said as he approached Sebastian.

“And _that_ was amazing. You were so hot up there.”

Kurt blushed slightly. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“So did Blaine ever see you perform that? I bet that you did it all the time for him in the bedroom.”

Kurt shook his head. “He only saw it once and he didn’t like it. He called it cheap. Yet singing to a guy about sex toys in public is perfectly okay.”

Sebastian bit back a laugh. “Blaine was behind the GAP attack?”

“Yup.”

“Oh my God, I thought he had better taste than that.”

“He wears bowties, Sebastian. Fucking. Bowties.”

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. “True. Besides, you were the one who dated him for so long. And he gave you _so many_ opportunities to break up with him.”

“Yes, he did. But I thought I was in love with him at the time.”

“How could you love him?”

“He was the first person to show me something besides hatred,” Kurt answered. “I guess I have a habit of catching feelings for guys who hurt me one way or another.”

Sebastian gave Kurt a shy look. “I hurt you. And I absolutely regret it, but I still did.” Why was Sebastian saying that? Was his mouth running faster than his brain? Did he… oh God, did he like Kurt?

“I know that you regret it and I forgave you.”

Kurt was so sweet and forgiving and sexy and kind and, yup, Sebastian definitely had feelings for the boy. Damnit, he owed Elliott $20. “Do you…” Sebastian trailed off. Nope, he couldn’t ask Kurt out.

“Do I..?”  
“Do you… wanna get a drink?” Kurt nodded and Sebastian took him to the bar. “Shirley Temple, right? Or are you feeling more daring?”

“Beer,” Kurt answered without hesitation, and he nearly laughed at the surprised look on Sebastian’s face.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that? Did Kurt Fucking Hummel just order something _alcoholic_?”

“Yes, I did.”

Sebastian smirked. “Alright, Princess.” Sebastian ordered their drinks and handed Kurt his beer.

“So how did the date go?” Kurt asked, grimacing after taking a sip.

Sebastian laughed bitterly. “On a scale of we’re going to get married in 4 hours to how you and Blaine ended, I’d say a 7.”

“What happened?”

“He didn’t feel the same- at all, actually- and it wasn’t fun.”

Kurt knew very well how that felt. “I’m sorry.”

“You know, I think you know the guy,” Sebastian said, taking several mouthfuls of his beer. If he and Kurt were going to talk feelings, he’d need to be _wasted_.

“Really?”

“Elliott?”

“What? Elliott Gilbert? Oh my God.” Kurt took a shot from the bar and drank it.

“Yeah, him.”

“Unbelievable,” Kurt spat.

“Are you mad?”

“Not at you.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that he knew who you were and still did this!” Elliott was the only person who Kurt had confessed his crush to.

“Oh.”

At that moment, Santana received a text that made her blood boil. “What the fuck! That son of a bitch!”

Sebastian and Kurt looked at the bride-to-be in unison. 

“What happened?” Brittany asked her fiancée.

“That fucking hobbit is fetching Karofsky as his date to our wedding!” Santana realised what she said and looked at Kurt sympathetically. “Kurt-”

“I need some air,” Kurt said and ran outside, Sebastian not far behind him.

Kurt took a deep breath of fresh air and stared into the distance. 

“Kurt, are you okay?” Sebastian gently touched Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt flinched at first but relaxed once he realised it was Sebastian. “Would you be okay if you were in my shoes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What is so wrong with me? Why Dave of all people? He knew what Blaine did to me; he was supposed to be my friend. If it was you, I’d understand, but not _Dave_.”

Sebastian flinched at the comment. “Hey, I would never do that!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Kurt apologised. “I’m just lashing out. You don’t deserve it.”

“Lash out at me all you want.” It was the least he could do; Kurt looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“I need a drink.”

Sebastian was just about to offer to go back to the bar when Santana came back out, forcing the pair into playing Never Have I Ever.

“At least it isn’t Spin The Bottle,” she said once everyone was sitting in a circle. Sebastian’s mind instantly drifted to kissing Kurt.

“Who’s going to start?” Kurt asked.

Mercedes was up first, saying that she had never kissed a girl. All of the boys, excluding Sebastian, drank, as well as Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

Sebastian gave Kurt a curious look. “Care to explain, Hummel?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Santana spoke. “He made out with my fiancée.”

Before Sebastian could interrogate further, a guest whom Kurt had never met said, “Never have I ever had a threesome.”

Sebastian took a shot, ignoring everyone’s eyes on him. Kurt knew that he shouldn’t be surprised, but he still was. “Never have I ever cheated,” he said. All of the New Directions drank except for Kurt and Sebastian.

“Didn’t you cheat on Blaine in our senior year?” Puck asked.

“No, I was only texting a friend,” Kurt responded, his voice cold. “Blaine was the one who was being unfaithful.”

Sebastian looked down guilty, and Santana noticed. “Either way, it’s all in the past,” she said. “Never have I ever thought of someone else during sex.”

Kurt avoided eye contact with everyone as he took a shot, while Sebastian had a smug look on his face as he did the same. 

Sebastian was starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol. “Never have I ever,” he slurred his words slightly, “wanted to sleep with the person sat on my right.”

Sebastian was sitting on the right of Kurt. Kurt wasn’t sure if he wanted to run right out of the room or kill Sebastian on the spot, so he settled for sighing and taking a shot.

Sebastian noticed how uncomfortable Kurt was and felt a pang of guilt. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “Right back at ya.” He cleared his throat and faced everyone else. “Never have I ever walked in on a family member doing it.”

Kurt shivered and drank. “I never could look Finn in the eyes again.” Kurt smiled sweetly at Santana. “Never have I ever fake dated Karofsky.”

Santana glared and took a shot. “Fine, since we’re making this personal: Never have I ever bullied Kurt.”

Both Puck and Sebastian drank, with Sebastian feeling worse about himself than ever. Kurt squeezed his hand, “It’s okay, Bas.”

Sebastian nodded, but was still unconvinced. Kurt took his hand and stood up. 

“We’re done here,” he told the group, and led Sebastian back outside. Sebastian stumbled a little on the way, so Kurt had to support him. 

“What the hell did you drink?” Kurt asked as he helped Sebastian sit down on a bench.

“You’re pretty,” Sebastian mumbled. “Like a Disney prince.”

“You didn’t say princess,” Kurt observed.

“Why would I? I can imagine you riding on the back of a horse?”

“That’s your first thought when you think of a prince?”

“We need more alcohol!”

Kurt sighed. “Okay, I’ll go get us some. You stay safe.” Without thinking, Kurt kissed Sebastian on the cheek and hurried back inside. He returned a few minutes later with 2 glasses of champagne.

“It’s sparkly!” Sebastian exclaimed, taking a sip. “Like you! You’re like a unicorn.”

“I think you’re drunk,” Kurt said.

“I think you don’t see how amazing you are.” Sebastian finished his glass. “You should start a blog! And just _blog_ stuff.”

“Like what?” Kurt was amused by the conversation.

“I don’t know. It’s your blog, you decide.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Can I be on it?” Sebastian asked, using adorable puppy eyes. “We can talk about my abs.”

Kurt giggled. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Yeah, amazing in bed.”

“No, you’re a lot more than that.”

* * *

The pair drank a lot more that night, until they were sloppily holding onto each other at 2am and stuttering everything they liked about each other.

“It’s not fair!” Kurt exclaimed.

“I know,” Sebastian agreed. “What isn’t?”

“Santana and Brittney get to be married! Why can- can’t I have that? I don’t wanna be alone.”

“You’re not alone!” Sebastian cupped his face. “I’m always here!”

“I would marry you,” Kurt mumbled.

“I would totally marry you!”

“Do you mean it?”

“Always. Though maybe I should take you to dinner first.”

“Yeah, that’s more realistic.”

“I don’t know,” Santana said, joining the pair outside. “It doesn’t seem that far-fetched. You always bicker like an old married couple.”

Sebastian chuckled and picked Kurt up bridal-style. “You would make a hot groom.”

Kurt couldn’t stop laughing. “This is such a bad idea.”

“Well, this is future-us’ problem.”

“You’re right, the future can wait! Let’s get married tonight!”

* * *

The pair easily found a chapel that was willing to marry them. 

“My dad’s gonna kill me,” Kurt snickered, holding tightly onto Sebastian’s hands.

“Well, it’s my duty as your future husband to protect you!” Sebastian exclaimed, as if that solved everything. 

“Have you two prepared any vows?” the Priest asked, rolling his eyes. Why did these two drunk idiots have to bother him?

“Oh, I have something!” Kurt reached into his blazer pocket, only to pull out nothing but air. “Oh, wait, I didn’t write it down…” he giggled to himself. “Okay, so, Bas, I promise that I will always be honest with you, even with your awful polo-shirts and ridiculous hair.”

Sebastian teared up slightly. “That was so sweet. I promise to punch Blaine in the face the next time I see him. And to always accept you for who you are, gay face and all.”

“I really like you, Sebastian.”

“I like you too.”

“No, I-I _like_ you, like you. As in I _really_ want to marry you.”

Sebastian blushed. “I like you that way too.”

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. “I never would have guessed that I’d ever fall for you,” he admitted, “but I did. And as impossible and crazy as it sounds, you saved me.”

“You saved me too. Without you, I’d still be that stupid meerkat who didn’t believe in love.”

“You still are a meerkat,” Kurt stroked Sebastian’s cheek, “but you’re _my_ meerkat.”

“And I hope I am,” Sebastian slid the cheap ring onto Kurt’s finger, “forever.”

Kurt did the same, and as the Priest pronounced them husband-and-husband, they connected their lips. 

“I am so not going to regret this in the morning,” Sebastian whispered.

“Me neither. Do you want to stay in my hotel room?” Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded his head. Kurt reached into the pocket of his pants to find his room key when his fingers stumbled upon something better. He grinned. “Santana trusted me to look after her key for her room. How about we stay in the honeymoon suite?”

“We are the newlyweds after all.” Sebastian took Kurt’s hand in his again and the couple made their way to the hotel room.

Once they were laid comfortably on the bed, they continued to stare at each other.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sebastian murmured, softly stroking Kurt’s cheek.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Bas.”

“Only ‘not bad’? Have you _seen_ me shirtless?”

“No, I haven’t.” Kurt’s face flushed a deep red. “Maybe I want to…”

Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds before discarding his jacket and throwing his shirt carelessly onto the floor.

Kurt bit his lip as he checked the other male out. “Hot.”

“What about you?”

Kurt hesitated for a few seconds. He hadn’t been shirtless around anyone in a long time, excluding Elliott. But there had never been any judgement between them so Kurt never second guessed it. But this was _Sebastian_ \- rude, judgemental, snarky Sebastian who would never pass up an opportunity to tear anyone down. _That was the old Sebastian_ , Kurt reminded himself. The new Sebastian was looking at Kurt so lovingly that Kurt believed he couldn’t say a bad thing about him if his life depended on it. Besides, they were _married_.

Kurt nodded his head and removed his layers of clothing, sparing his pants. 

Sebastian lost his breath. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’ve already said that,” Kurt giggled.

“You look like you don’t believe it.” Sebastian yawned. 

“Tired?”

“No.” Sebastian repositioned himself so he was holding onto Kurt tightly. “When did you know you liked me?”

Kurt thought back. When _had_ he realised it? “Do you remember the first time you visited me in New York?”

“No.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Well, you looked around the city for the first time and your eyes just lit up and you looked so happy, like a little kid. And I showed you around and we went roller skating and you kept falling over- but you couldn’t stop laughing. The whole weekend you were smiling and I loved it. It was when I saw your goofy side and I realised that you were more than an annoying dickhead. That you _could_ be happy and sweet and caring. And I decided that _I_ wanted to make you happy.”

“That’s a good answer.” Sebastian planted a kiss on Kurt’s cheek.

“When did you realise it?”

“I only realised it earlier tonight, when we were talking about the GAP attack and why you loved Blaine. When you reminded me that you had forgiven me, it just hit me how perfect you are. How the world has given you nothing but shit but you never let that change you. At first, I thought that it was because I wanted to be _like_ you, but it’s really because I want to be _with_ you. And as for actually getting the feelings, it was about a year back. I thought that it was just a friendship thing because I had never felt that way. But it wasn’t, it was more. And for the record, what I felt with Elliott is nothing compared to this.”

* * *

Kurt woke up a few hours later to 2 things. Number one, a banging headache, and number 2, someone cuddling him. He couldn’t recall anything from the night before- _why are there rose petals on the bed?_

“What?” he mumbled to himself, trying to untangle himself from the sleeping stranger. He freed himself and stood up, wobbling slightly. The first thing he saw was Sebastian’s face. “Sebastian, what the hell happened?” 

Sebastian stirs, mumbling nonsense. Kurt groaned- of course Sebastian would be useless right now. Since he couldn’t tackle the issue of what happened the previous night, he settled for fixing his headache. He wandered into the bathroom and after washing his face, he saw that the towels were embroidered with ‘ _Wife_ ’. 

“Santana and Brittany’s room,” he mumbled to himself. At least that solved the issue of where they were. But why were they _together_? He looked into the cupboard and found some aspirin. He filled up 2 glasses with water then went back into the bedroom. He woke Sebastian up gently and held out the drink and a pill to him.

“Here, it’ll help.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian took them then noticed something shiny on Kurt’s finger. “That’s new.”

Kurt looked down at his hand and looked at the ring from different angles. “When did I get this?”

“I don’t-” as Sebastian lifted the glass up to his lips, he saw that he had a matching ring on his finger. “Oh my God.”

Kurt stared at Sebastian. “Oh… my… God… that’s not- tell me we didn’t-”

“Dear God, no…” Sebastian looked frantically around the room, as if someone would jump out and reveal that this was all a prank. That they were idiots for ever believing that they could be _married_.

Kurt was trying to wrap his head around it all. “I think we were in a chapel…”

“No. Kurt, we are _not_ married.”

Kurt lifts his hand containing the ring. “This says otherwise.”

“No. This is all Santana. She probably set us up. I bet everyone is laughing at us right now.”

“No, Bas. She’s crazy, but not _this_ crazy.”

Sebastian closed his eyes. He was too hungover for this shit. “What are we going to do?”

Kurt thought over all of the possibilities. They could get it annulled, right? “I don’t know.”

“We have to find someone.” As soon as Sebastian got out of the bed, his feet landed on a sheet of paper. He picked it up and sighed. “I found our certificate.”

“So it’s official.”

“We’re married.” 

“What are we gonna do?”

“Adopt a kid?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You’re not funny.”

“Is that any way to talk to your loving husband?”

Kurt smiled at him. “What did we get ourselves into? And if you say marriage, I will hit you.”

Sebastian smirked. “Marriage.”

Kurt picked up a pillow off the bed and threw it at Sebastian. “You are unbelievable!”

“Hey!”

Kurt sighed and massaged his forehead. He seemed stressed.

“Come on,” Sebastian said, opening his arms, “give your husband a hug.”

Kurt looked at him with surprise. He slowly walked around the bed until he stood in front of Sebastian. “Okay.” He let Sebastian embrace him. “Why can’t I have a normal life?”

“Because you got me involved, babe.”

“That’s true. I’m not complaining, though.”

“Me either.”

“So what now?”

“Well, do you want to end this?” Sebastian wasn’t sure why, but the thought of this ending so soon hurt a little. Then he remembered- he had come to terms with his feelings for Kurt.

“I mean, I’m not trying to be rude, but I don’t think I’m ready for marriage yet.”

Sebastian nodded. “Okay, I guess we’ll just talk to Santana and find out what the hell happened.”

They went down to the dining hall where Santana was having breakfast, waiting for Brittany. She winked when she saw them.

“Looks like you guys had a fun night.”

“You know, don’t you?” Sebastian growled, pointing to the ring on his finger.

Santana’s eyes widened. “No way! You actually did it!” she exclaimed. “I was just joking when I suggested you did it…”

“We were drunk, of course we would listen to you,” Kurt pointed out. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Not my problem.” Santana shrugged. “Oh, by the way, we found who’s going to officiate the wedding.”

“Who?” Kurt asked.

She smirked at him. “Your dad.”

Kurt felt his blood run cold. “My dad?” 

“Yes, and he’s coming here later today to discuss our plans, so good luck explaining all this to him.” She winked at them one last time before walking over to talk to Mercedes.

“What’s up?” Sebastian asked when he saw Kurt’s horrified expression.

“I can’t tell my dad that I’m _married_!” Kurt said as if it was obvious.

“Why not?”

“He won’t understand. I love him, and he’s the best dad ever, but I just know that deep down he’ll be disappointed in me for being so irresponsible.”

“Okay,” Sebastian said, “then don’t tell him. Just take off the ring and we’ll handle it later.”

At that moment, a man that neither Kurt nor Sebastian knew walked past. “Congrats on the happy couple!” he yelled.

Kurt groaned and buried his head in Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. “I bet Santana’s already told everyone. It’s hopeless,” Kurt complained.

“I have an idea, but you won’t like it.” 

“What is it?”

“We can pretend to date, that way, if people make marriage comments, we can just say they’re teasing us.”

Kurt thought it over for a minute. “That just might work. Thank you!” Kurt lifted his head and kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

Puck walked into the hall then and eyed them both. “What’s going on here? Kurt, why is he touching you?” 

“Um, we’re together,” Kurt said sheepishly.

“Together?” Puck raised his eyebrow. “Like, dating?”

“Like… marriage.” Sebastian lowered his voice so only Kurt could hear, “Looks like she didn’t tell _everyone_.”

Puck looked even more confused than before so the trio sat down and explained the situation. Half an hour later, Puck was still laughing and texting the news to everyone he could get ahold of.

“God, you guys are idiots!” he wheezed. “Finn would have loved this.”

Kurt smiled; his older brother certainly would have gotten a kick out of this. “He definitely would have.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

Kurt looked at Sebastian and the other male shrugged. “We’re just going to play it by ear,” Kurt eventually said.

“Whatever,” Puck clapped Sebastian on his shoulder, “just look after my boy, dude.”

Sebastian nodded and Puck left the table, leaving the husbands alone.

“You know,” Sebastian said, “if I was going to drunkenly marry anyone, I’m glad it was you.”

Kurt chuckled. “Really? Not Elliott?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Kurt, you’re my best friend. How I feel about Elliott is nothing compared to how I feel when I’m with you.”

Those words sounded strangely familiar to Kurt, and he wasn’t sure why, but he held onto the back of Sebastian’s neck and leaned in.

Burt Hummel walked into the hall. “What the hell is going on here?”

“Dad!” Kurt instantly pulled away from Sebastian, a light blush taking over his face.

“Who’s this?” Burt asked, gesturing to Sebastian. He narrowed his eyes at the cowering green-eyed boy. 

“Um, this is Sebastian,” Kurt told him, “my… boyfriend.” He gave Sebastian a shy look.

“Are those _rings_ on your fingers?” Burt walked closer to the pair to get a closer look.

“Yes, they are- uh-” Kurt looked at Sebastian for help.

“Promise rings,” Sebastian blurted out. 

Burt nodded his head, looking a little unconvinced. “Okay, then. Well, if this boy is special enough for you two to, erm, exchange promises or whatever you kids do these days, why haven’t I met him sooner?”

“Oh, um, busy schedules, you know?” Kurt chuckled uneasily. 

“Right.” Burt patted Sebastian on his shoulder. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Sebastian, was it?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m in the city for a few days, so we should all have dinner tonight. Your place, Kurt?”

Kurt nodded his head, knowing it was less of a question and more of a command.

“Great, I’ll see you later.” Burt shook Sebastian’s hand and hugged Kurt goodbye before heading over to Santana.

Sebastian and Kurt both simultaneously sighed in relief.

“That was close,” Kurt said. “Great job with the ‘promise rings’, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian said.

“You didn’t have to agree to dinner, by the way.”

“Of course I did,” Sebastian grinned, “I want to go.”

“Really?” Blaine had never really bothered to get to know Kurt’s family, unless it benefitted him in some way.

“Yup, might as well get to know my in-laws.” Sebastian winked. “Oh! And get some amazing childhood photos!”

“No!” Kurt took back his previous thought.

“Yes! Did you do ballet as a kid, by any chance? I would love to see you in tights.”

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes, I did. And I was also a cheerleader, before you ask.”

Sebastian grinned wider. “Do you still have the uniform? I would love to see a routine.”

“Don’t push it.” Kurt playfully punched Sebastian on his shoulder. “Also, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Did we… do anything last night?”

“You mean besides getting married?” Sebastian shook his head. “We were way too drunk; I wouldn’t have made a move and I know for a fact you wouldn’t have.”

Kurt smiled and once again the comparisons to Blaine came back. “You know, on second thought, maybe I’ll show you that cheerleading routine after all. Let’s go back to my place.”

* * *

Sebastian was forced to wait on Kurt’s bed while Kurt dug through his closet to find his old uniform.

“Why?” Sebastian whined.

“So you don’t peak.”

“Aw, where’s the fun in that?” Sebastian pouted but stayed put.

Kurt managed to find them right in the back. He was hesitant to keep them at first, but he figured that he could possibly use the material for an original piece. Now he was glad that he had kept them. He went into the bathroom and changed.

When he went back into the bedroom, he saw Sebastian take it all in. Kurt smirked and played _4 Minutes_ on his phone and began to re-enact the routine that had won him the Nationals trophy. It was a little hard as he didn’t have the same adrenaline rush as he had had when he was performing in front of a large crowd with the rest of the team, but Sebastian was still impressed all the same.

While watching him perform, more memories of the night before came back to Sebastian. The _Single Ladies_ performance, never have I ever, the two of them getting drunk on the balcony. Abruptly, Sebastian jumped up off the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, clashing their lips together. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but he just needed Kurt.

Kurt was a little taken aback at first, but then he relaxed into it, inching closer to Sebastian. The other male picked him up and carried him onto Kurt’s bed. Sebastian climbed on top of Kurt and moved his lips down to his neck.

“You’re so perfect,” he murmured. “Sorry that you didn’t get to finish your routine.”

“Fuck that, this is way better.” Kurt laughed.

Sebastian played with the hem of Kurt’s shirt. “As much as I love this uniform, it has to go.”

“Then do it.” 

In one swift movement, Sebastian had Kurt’s shirt discarded onto the floor. And more of the previous night came back to him- this wasn’t his first time seeing Kurt shirtless, but he was just as breathless as he had been before.

“Wait,” Kurt said, and Sebastian instantly pulled away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t want to do _it_ tonight.”

“Right, okay.” Sebastian nodded his head and picked Kurt’s shirt off of the floor. “I’m sorry if I got too carried away.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I liked it, just maybe not yet, you know?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Besides, my dad’s coming in a few hours. We should probably start cooking.”

“And by that you mean that you cook and I hover around, annoying you, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

* * *

Kurt had been on edge all evening. He was desperately trying to make everything perfect for dinner- yet he wasn’t sure if he was doing it to impress his dad or Sebastian. Speaking of his husband, Sebastian had tried to help Kurt in the kitchen, but he made more messes than masterpieces. In the end, he had settled for setting the table and reassuring Kurt that it would all be okay.

“Also,” Kurt said,” when my dad complains about his portion of vegetables, can you help me out a bit please?”

“Of course,” Sebastian replied, “I’ve got your back, babe.” He planted a quick kiss on Kurt’s cheek as he grabbed another glass from the cupboard.

“Thank you. _Also_ , be prepared for his scary humour. He doesn’t mean any threats he makes; he just cares about me too much.”

“What will he say?” Sebastian asked.

“That he has a shotgun.”

“Oh, is that true?”

“Don’t worry, I hid it from him on my last visit home.”

“Any tips for how I can get on his good side?”

Kurt thinks for a minute before kissing Sebastian gently. “Just be yourself.”

They were still yet to address the make out that had happened a few hours prior, but they had seemed to come to a silent agreement that it was all okay. The occasional kisses and flirty comments slipped out, but no awkwardness hung between them.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt’s hip. “You look really hot in that apron. What do I have to do for that to be all you’re wearing?”

Kurt shook his head. “My father will be here any minute. Is that really the impression you want to make?”

“We could always lock him out.”

At that exact moment, there was a knock at the door. “Kurt?”

“Told you,” Kurt teased and he made his way over to the door. After unlocking it, he embraced Burt. “Dad!”

“Hey, kiddo.”

“How’s Carole doing? Oh, are you okay? Are you having any health troubles? You’re eating correctly, aren’t you?”

“Bud, slow down.” Burt chuckled and squeezed Kurt’s shoulder. “We have all evening to talk about that shit. First, I would like to meet your boyfriend.”

Sebastian was still so new to the term ‘boyfriend’ that it took him a second to realise that Burt was addressing him. “Hi, sir, it’s a pleasure to meet you more, erm, formally.” He stuck his hand out awkwardly. 

Burt shook it. “Call me Burt, son, and the pleasure is all mine. Now, you better treat Kurt right, or else I’ll turn over every stone in my house to find that damned shotgun he hid.”

“There we go,” Kurt sighed. “Are you guys hungry?”

Sebastian nodded while Burt said, “Yeah. What have you made?”

Kurt grabbed a pan of carrots off of the stove and held it out for his dad to see.

“So many damned vegetables,” Burt grumbled.

“Hey, when you’re under my roof, it’s my rules.”

Burt shook his head and grinned at Sebastian. “I don’t want to know how many years he’s been waiting to say that.”

Sebastian shyly shrugged his shoulders. This man was very intimidating, but in a completely different way than his own father was. It was strange to see such a healthy father and son relationship.

As they sat down to eat the meal, Burt began to question the couple’s relationship.

“So, how did you two meet?” he asked.

Kurt and Sebastian shared a look.

“Well, um,” Kurt cleared his throat, “competition, of course! He was a Warbler during my senior year, it was inevitable that we would meet.”

Burt seemed satisfied with the answer. “So how did you get together?”

It was Sebastian’s turn to answer. “Oh, we met again a few years back when Kurt was in Lima. We were friends for a while and then everything just sort of fell into place. Like Kurt said, it was inevitable.”

They caught each other’s gaze from across the table and simultaneously shared a look. 

“He’s just amazing,” Sebastian concluded.

Kurt bit his lip and blushed. “Yeah, he is…”

“Am I interrupting something?” Burt asked, noticing the stares.

“What? No.” Kurt snapped himself out of the trance but couldn’t quite wipe the smile off of his face. _Quick, change the topic_ , he thought. “Um, Dad, did you know that Sebastian lived in Paris?”

Burt looked quite impressed. “Really?”

“Yes,” Sebastian replied, sending Kurt a thankful look. “I grew up there, actually. We moved to Ohio during my junior year because my father got relocated for his work.”

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Burt observed. “You know, me and Kurt’s mom, Elizabeth, met in Paris.”

Kurt perked up. He always loved hearing stories of his mom.

“Really, how did that happen?” Sebastian asked, setting down his fork to pay close attention.

“She was working there as a fashion designer and I was visiting with some of my college buddies. I somehow talked this girl into going on a date with me, but I didn’t have any fancy clothes on me. So I went on down to the store that Elizabeth worked at and I ended up bumping into her. We spent the whole day talkin’ and it was love at first sight for me. I ended up cancelling on the other girl and taking your mom out,” Burt looked at Kurt, “and then a year later we had this little guy.”

Kurt looked down at his plate, blushing. “Dad.”

“That’s a beautiful story, sir,” Sebastian said.

“I told you, son, call me Burt.”

“Right, Burt, sorry.” Sebastian nodded his head. “So your wife was a fashion designer?”

“Yes.”

“Guess that explains where Kurt gets his impeccable fashion sense.” Sebastian flashed his husband a smile.

“I never understood the whole clothes thing,” Burt said. “I mean, clothes are just clothes. As long as you can wear ‘em, who cares? But at least you appreciate his taste.”

Kurt watched the two of them interact and had a warm feeling in his chest. This was something that he never thought he would have. It was such a shame that eventually he would have to tell his dad that he and Sebastian broke up.

It was inevitable.

* * *

After dessert, the trio sat down on the couch to watch some weird sports game that Kurt knew nothing about. As the adverts played, Burt turned to Sebastian.

“Did Kurt ever tell you about our vacations in Paris?”

“No,” Sebastian said.

“God, I remember them.” Kurt grinned. “You, me, and Mom… I haven’t been on vacation in ages.”

“Yeah, you were definitely a happy kid,” Burt said.

Sebastian squeezed Kurt’s hand. “And now he’s a happy adult, right?”

Kurt smiled at him. “Right. Because I have you.” He kisses Sebastian on the cheek.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Burt said, standing up and heading over to the bathroom.

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “This is nice.”

“I agree, but what is in particular?”

“You and my dad getting along. He’s the most important person in my life and it means the world to me that you’re trying.”

Sebastian pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Of course I’m trying. I want to, for you.”

 _Are we ever going to address what this is?_ Kurt wondered. It was more than just the occasional kiss and compliment now. There were _feelings_ involved, and Kurt was feeling more head-over-heels for the other male than I thought was possible. If he didn’t know better, he would think that Sebastian returned his feelings. But that was crazy.

“You know…” Sebastian said.

“Mm?”

“We haven’t had our honeymoon yet…”

“That’s true.”

“And you said you haven’t had a vacation in _ages_.”

“Where are you going with this, Bas?”

“Maybe we could go to Paris?”

“Are you crazy?”

“No, I'm not. I know that place like the back of my hand. We still have 2 weeks until the wedding, we can afford to spend a weekend away. Come on, you deserve a break.” _And maybe I can confess my feelings to you_ , Sebastian thought.

Kurt smiled. “What the hell, let’s do it.”

* * *

Kurt had spent the whole week planning and packing carefully for his weekend away in Paris. He made sure that he would take his best outfits, ensured that he had all of his skin care products, and packed his sketchbook just in case inspiration struck. Isabelle would kill him if he missed something.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had carelessly thrown a few items into a bag 4 hours before their flight. It was a miracle that they didn’t miss the plane.

“Window seat?” Sebastian asked as they loaded their bags.

“Sure,” Kurt said. “You can sit by the window on the flight back.”

“Okay.” 

Kurt took the seat beside the window and Sebastian sat beside him. 

“I’m so excited,” Kurt said, bouncing his leg. “I’ve missed Paris so much. It really has been too long since my last visit.”

“I’m glad I can help you out.”

Kurt turned to kiss Sebastian on the cheek, but the other male connected their lips. Once he had pulled away, Kurt took his sketchbook out of his bag and flipped to the page containing Santana’s wedding dress design. He had almost finished creating the real thing, only having a few minor details to add in. He had attempted to talk Brittany into letting him make hers, too, but she shot him down, claiming she had one that was ‘absolutely unicorn’.

Kurt showed the page to Sebastian. “What do you think? It’s Santana’s wedding dress.”

“Did you design this? It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. She’s going to look stunning.”

“She will,” Sebastian agreed. “That reminds me, will you be my date to the wedding?”

Kurt grinned. Was this a hint at where their relationship was going? Maybe he could confess his feelings when they were dancing together. “I would love to.” He dared to kiss Sebastian again.

Sebastian kissed him back. “Perfect. I’m assuming that you’ve already made your suit for the occasion?”

“Of course, Kurt Hummel is no off-the-rack kind of man.” He laughed. “I also made one more…”

“Hmm?”

Kurt flipped a few pages and handed the sketchbook to Sebastian. “Yours.”

“Ah, I should have known. You’ve always hated my fashion taste.”

“Fucking popped-collars,” Kurt shuddered. 

Sebastian gently traced the outline of the design. “This is amazing, thank you. I can’t wait to see it in person.”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s nothing special.”

“Are you kidding? It’s special because you made it.”

Kurt blushed and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “So what shall we do in Paris?”

“We need to check into the hotel we’re staying at. And then I’ll show you around a bit. And then maybe tomorrow...”

“Tomorrow?” 

“I could maybe take you out somewhere.”

“Oh? Where?”

“There’s this place I know, you’ll love it.”

Kurt smiled as he closed his eyes. “I trust you.”

* * *

Sebastian yawned as the pilot announced that they had landed. “Babe?” He opened his eyes and saw Kurt grabbing their things.

“We’re here,” Kurt said, holding his hand out to Sebastian.

“Already?” Sebastian took his hand and they made their way off of the plane.

“Yup, you took a nap.” Kurt begins to stretch out his limbs. “God, that feels so good.”

“I haven’t heard that phrase from someone since I got married to you.”

Kurt playfully hit Sebastian on his arm. “Not funny.”

After checking into their hotel and unpacking their suitcases, the couple laid down on the bed together and put a movie on.

“I always feel strange after flying,” Sebastian commented.

“Huh?”

“Like, where does all the time go… it’s already evening and we haven’t been productive.”

“It’s different time zones, silly,” Kurt kissed him on the cheek, “and do you really think that flying for 9 hours isn’t productive?”

“ _We_ weren’t flying, the pilots were.”

“God, you don’t just feel strange after flying, you _act_ strange.” Kurt giggled.

“Sorry, am I annoying you?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh my fucking God, did Sebastian Smythe just apologise for being annoying?” 

“That’s what being married does to a guy,” Sebastian sighed.

“And, no, you aren’t annoying me.” Kurt kissed his lips. “You can never annoy me.”

Sebastian grinned and pulled Kurt into his lap, kissing him over and over. “Wish I could say the same for you.”

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Mm, I bet you are.” Kurt began to suck on Sebastian’s neck, making the other man moan.

“You’re right, I’m not.”

Kurt grinned. “Well you’re about to be.”

“I have a feeling I’m going to like this.”

Kurt chuckled and pulled away from Sebastian, taking off his shirt and walking into the bathroom. “I’m going to go take a shower, and no, you _can’t_ join me.”

Sebastian gasped. “What? That’s not- Kurt!”

Kurt poked his head out of the bathroom and dropped his pants onto the floor. “ _Sorry_.”

* * *

“So, shall I show you around?” Sebastian offered.

It was the next day, and the couple had slept in surprisingly late. The hotel beds were too comfortable, and it didn’t help that Sebastian’s warm body had clung onto Kurt’s all night and morning. They had grabbed brunch, visited a few of the stores nearby the hotel, and caught a movie. Sebastian had demanded that they went back to the hotel to change into some finer clothes, for reasons that Kurt wasn’t sure of. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kurt responded, taking Sebastian’s hand in his. 

They walked through the city, Sebastian pointing out the occasional building and adding a childhood memory that went along with it.

“It’s a pleasure to have such a handsome guide,” Kurt said as Sebastian led them down an alleyway.

“Well, I have the cutest customer.” Sebastian stopped as they stood outside of a cafe. “My grandma used to own this place,” he said.

“It looks beautiful.”

“They had the best cakes here, but after she died, they changed everything.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders and hugged him. “I know what it’s like to lose a family member, so I understand that it’s hard.”

Sebastian relaxed into the hug. When she had died, no one in his family had comforted him. They had just told him that there was nothing he could do about it and to just move on. So that was exactly what he had done, and he had applied that lesson to everything. Never focus on feelings- if you ignore them, you’ll forget about them. Yet he could never do that with Kurt, no matter how hard he tried. “Anyway,” he pulled away from the hug but never let go of Kurt’s hand, “we should keep moving, we’re almost there.”

“Almost where?”

“There.”

“But where is _there_.”

“You’ll see.”

“You are so annoying.”

“Ah, ah, ah, last night I specifically remember you saying that I can never annoy you.”

“I take that back,” Kurt grumbled, “I take that back _so hard_.”

Sebastian chuckled and they continued walking until they were standing outside of a cute restaurant. 

“We’re here!” Sebastian announced proudly.

“Finally.” Kurt squeezed his hand. “So, what is _here_ exactly?”

“It’s a restaurant that me and my parents used to go to when we spent time together. It’s really chill here and not that expensive.”

“Do I dread to know what ‘not that expensive’ means to you?”

Sebastian kissed him briefly. “Don’t worry, tonight’s on me, babe.” 

“I don’t mind paying…”

“Nope, let me treat you. You are my husband, after all.”

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “And you’re _my_ husband.”

“Shh.” Sebastian led Kurt inside the restaurant and spoke to the waiter. They got seated at the table.

They spent dinner getting to know each other better and sharing old childhood memories. Sebastian was enlightened with the story of when Kurt dated Brittany, while Kurt was told about the time Sebastian ‘accidentally’ bought a boat with his father’s credit card. 

Kurt could have sworn that throughout the meal Sebastian was giving him heart eyes. He couldn’t deny anymore that this relationship was more than an accidental marriage with certain perks- he was certain that Sebastian felt the same. 

Which was why he couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off of his face as they were leaving the restaurant. If he played everything right, he may be able to set up the perfect confession. Sebastian, though, was one step ahead of him.

“Do you want to go for a walk in the park?” he asked Kurt.

“I’d love to.”

They began to walk again when a sharp voice echoed through the night. A voice that Sebastian would recognise anywhere.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Kurt began to turn around but Sebastian gripped his arm. 

“Keep walking,” he hissed to Kurt and he picked up his pace. 

“No, what’s happening?” Kurt turned around, forcing Sebastian to do the same.

They were met with a tall, smirking, young man, who was looking at Sebastian as if he was the most entertaining thing in the world.

“Ryan,” Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

“Long time no see.” Ryan smirked when he saw Kurt. “And who’s this?”

“Leave him alone,” Sebastian growled, “he’s with me.” 

“With you? That’s new. Last time I checked; you weren’t the type to settle down.”

Kurt glared at him. “You don’t know anything about him!” he snapped.

“Oo, feisty one.” Ryan looked amused.

“Come on, babe, let’s go.” Sebastian desperately pulled on Kurt’s hand, but Ryan wasn’t letting them leave that easily.

“Running away again, Sebastian?”

Sebastian paused. “I’m not running away,” he sneered. “What’s your problem?”

“Bas…” Kurt didn’t like what he was seeing; Sebastian was acting like his old self again.

Ryan smirked. “Nothing, Seb. I just think that your new toy should know what he’s in for.”

“He’s not a toy!”

Ryan looked at Kurt. “Prepare yourself, he’ll get bored of you, and then he’ll run away and act like he can’t help it.” With that, Ryan turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the husbands alone.

“Bas…” Kurt wasn’t sure what to say. Sebastian just looked so… ashamed?

“Let’s take that walk?” Sebastian gave him a weak smile.

They spent a few hours walking around the city for a bit. Their hands hovered around each other, neither one of them daring to hold the other. 

“I guess I owe you an explanation,” Sebastian said.

“You don’t owe me anything, but an explanation would be nice.”

Sebastian sighed. “Ryan and I used to just hook up casually. He developed a crush on me over time and I didn’t reciprocate. Then I had to move to Ohio, and he took it as me running away from him.”

Kurt listened to him carefully and he chose to believe Sebastian. “Alright.”

“He’s just always managed to get under my skin and bring out the worst in me, but I’m trying to not be _that_ guy.”

“Okay.”

“So are we good?” Sebastian asked, smiling a little more genuinely.

“Yeah,” Kurt replied, “we’re good. We were never _not_ good.”

Sebastian’s smile grew and he leaned in to kiss him, but Kurt pressed a hand on his chest, preventing him from getting any closer. 

“Bas,” Kurt whispered, “we can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“ _This_. Living in this fantasy. We’re not a real married couple, it was a drunken mistake. We’re not even together. This has to end.” Kurt slowly slides the ring off of his finger.

“What?”

“I can’t fake this anymore. I need something _real_.”

Sebastian is quiet for a minute before he says, “Maybe I don’t want to end this.”

“What?” _Is he suggesting that we stay married?_ Kurt thought, horrified. “Bas, I’m not ready for mar-”

Sebastian cut Kurt off with a laugh. “No, that’s not what I meant. What I mean is that I like you, Kurt. More than a best friend kind of way, but a little less than a husband kind of way.”

Kurt chuckled uneasily “Oh thank God, I wasn’t prepared to turn you down.”

Sebastian took Kurt’s hand in his own- he had missed the feeling of it in his hand- and smiled at him. “So, what do you say? Should we try this boyfriend thing for real?”

Kurt kissed him softly. “Sebastian Smythe, I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
